News
Links: DMRI news; 33 Division Bulletins Here, we will post news and media items of interest or concern to those of us who Grew Up In Don Mills. *William Ashley 38th Annual Warehouse Sale (October 17, 2013) *The 14th Annual Don Mills Civitan Thanksgiving Tournament (October 12, 2013) *City to support Don Mills Road banquet hall relocation plan at OMB (October 3, 2013) *The changing look of Mallard Road & Don Mills Road (September 30, 2013) *Burning the desks to fuel the boilers: Fiorito (September 27, 2013) Mallow Road *(YouTube) Don Mills school community fights TDSB land sale (September 25, 2013) Mallow Road *Don Mills school community fights TDSB land sale (September 24, 2013) Mallow Road *Headmaster of private school operating out of Toronto school board building vows to fight sale of property (August 22, 2013'') Mallow Road'' *PLEASE VOTE: Keep Don Mills Arena in Don Mills (August 21, 2013) Civitan Arena *(Global News Video) Where will the new arena go ? (August 13, 2013) Civitan Arena *Enjoy Toronto's glorious bike paths but beware the rampant wildlife (August 9, 2013) *Python found in Toronto garage (August 8, 2013) *Celebrating the 60th Anniversary of Don Mills (August 7, 2013) * Play at Evergreen Brick Works offers unique glimpse into Toronto’s past (August 1, 2013) * Memory in the Mud (August 1, 2013) * Homes in GTA see big price gain (July 18, 2013) Real Estate * 53 Hemford Crescent Makeover - Asking price: $3,288,880 (June 27, 2013) Real Estate * Condos proposed for hotel site (June 25, 2013) * Samsung deal change slices jobs (June 24, 2013) * Toronto board to sell, sever school land (June 21, 2013) Mallow Road * Toronto board told to sell $162 million worth of school land (June 18, 2013) Mallow Road * Toronto's Don Valley Parkway rainbow mural gets tunnel extension (June 9, 2013)'' Rainbow Tunnel'' * Strange response to collision at Don Mills and the Donway (June 8, 2013) *"Rainbow Tunnel" Mural Update (May 31, 2013)'' Rainbow Tunnel'' * Facebook Photo Album (Fall 2012-Spring 2013)'' Rainbow Tunnel'' * Don Mills resident Yanar Mohammed fights for women's rights (April 12, 2013) * Don Mills photographer Lou Wise retires from a life in the skies at 91 (April 12, 2013) * Don Mills teen honoured with 'pay-it-forward' event (April 9, 2013) Alistair Hoy * Modern home takes Don Mills fast forward (February 28, 2013) Real Estate/Paperbirch '' * 42 Hemford Crescent (January 20, 2013) ''Real Estate * 78 North Hills Terrace (November 27, 2012) Real Estate * 10 Plateau Crescent (November 27, 2012) Real Estate * Heritage homes at risk, advocates warn (November 15, 2012) Real Estate * We All Know that Speed Kills... (November 13, 2012) Speed limit at Shops at Don Mills * Don Valley Parkway rainbow gets a makeover (November 2, 2012)'' Rainbow Tunnel'' * Completion of East Don Trail adds 2 kilometres of recreation space to East Don Valley (October 31, 2012) * Lives Lived: Peter Cheatley (October 16, 2012) * 10 Silverdale Crescent (October 15, 2012) Real Estate * The Wait Is Over: Toronto Gets Three New VIP Cinemas (October 15, 2012) * 41 Foxden Road (September 2, 2012) Real Estate * Robin Shulman wants you to Eat the City (August 8, 2012) * Historicist: Don't Scream for Ice Cream (August 4, 2012) * Police hunting for Good Samaritan who saved woman on Don Valley Parkway (July 24, 2012) * (CityTV video) Don Mills Collegiate students open up 4 time capsules (June 20, 2012) * Blast from the past unearthed at Don Mills Collegiate (June 19, 2012) *Pitch for arena at Norman Ingram field off the table (June 13, 2012) Civitan Arena * OneCity has support in Don Mills (June 10, 2012) * Motorcyclist dead after North York collision (June 8, 2012) *Where will a new Don Mills arena go? (June 8, 2012) Civitan Arena *World-renowned PF Chang's opens in Canada (June 5, 2012) *All residents should have a say about new community centre (June 1, 2012) Civitan Arena * Bayview Glen Ceremonial Groundbreaking 2012 (May 31, 2012) *Don Mills arena meeting a heated affair (May 26, 2012) Civitan Arena *Arena proposal creates more problems than it solves (May 24, 2012) Civitan Arena *Field at Norman Ingram school being considered for arena (May 21, 2012) Civitan Arena * Community hopes to save historic home after fire (May 10, 2012) Senator O'Connor * An upstream battle, but there's hope for fish in the Don (May 7, 2012) * Cornerstone Montessori Prep School Dedication Ceremony - New Don Mills Campus (May 4, 2012) * Korean cultural group given arts boost (May 4, 2012) * Toronto Paddlers Take On the Don River (May 4, 2012) * CAA's worst roads list...includes Lawrence/Don Mills (May 2, 2012) * Resident leads historical tour along paths for Jane’s Walk(May 1, 2012) *Blood drive: In memory of Alistair Hoy, who died of leukemia (April 25, 2012) * Fiorito: City and suburb come together (April 23, 2012) * Henry Farm community marks its 50th anniversary this year (April 19, 2012) * CN Spurline trail a great new way to see Ward 25 (April 17, 2012) * Jewellery line designed for parents with teething children (April 17, 2012) * Botulism warning at upscale North York grocery store (April 17, 2012) * Shaw and Global Toronto launch initiative to fill the food banks(April 10, 2012) *York Mills & the DVP recommended for new arena (April 2012) Civitan Arena * Sham Sabherwal and other seniors on Toronto Seniors Forum volunteer to give back and have fun (February 29, 2012) *Obituary: Mimi Fliess (February 21, 2012) * Retail development at Barber Greene and Don Mills Road (February 16, 2012) * Don Mills residents recognized for contributions to education and preservation of African-Canadian history (February 15, 2012) * Former Crazy Canuck Steve Podborski to Lead Canadian Team in Sochi 2014 (February 10, 2012) * Toronto Council request to be removed from the OMB (February 10, 2012) * Council passes rink funding (February 10, 2012) (Leaside Gardens) * Who should pay when a new home causes problems for its neighbour? (February 8, 2012) Real Estate * 87 Berkinshaw Crescent (February 7, 2012) Real Estate * Balsdon kicks off Dominion Tankard Monday (February 5, 2012) Curling *Toronto strike could limit ice time for 35000 hockey players (February 4, 2012) Civitan Arena *$11.5-million Leaside Arena gets OK from budget committee (January 18, 2012) Civitan Arena *Councillors delay arena decision again (January 11, 2012) Civitan Arena *Looking ahead to 2012 in North York (January 2, 2012) Civitan Arena * New cathedral signals growth of Toronto's Ethiopian community (December 25, 2011) * NOW OPEN: Shops at Don Mills Welcomes Bier Markt to the NeighBIERhood! (December 16, 2011) * Street Style At the Bier Markt Don Mills opening party (December 9, 2011) * Celebrity Chef Mark McEwan returns from Barbados Food Wine and Rum Festival (November 28, 2011) * Service cuts coming to 62 TTC routes (November 24, 2011) * Take power from OMB, give it to local body (November 14, 2011) * 'Baby Jesus? Never even met the guy': The Santa Q&A (December 23, 2011) * Don Mills Resident Writes Memoir on Surviving Holocaust (December 8, 2011) * Apartment tenants treated to Christmas dinner, thanks to former resident (December 7, 2011) * Raymond Ko (December 6, 2011) * The Fixer: Collapsed wall squeezes pedestrians, bus riders (December 6, 2011) * BUILDING THE FUTURE: The Aga Khan Museum (November 24, 2011)